You think you can live with it?
by Knopp
Summary: It's a One-Shot. Just a short story about something that came to my mind after watching "Hunt". Enjoy. -I do not own Castle!-


_This came to my mind after I watched „Hunt". Unfortunately I was at work and had to wait till I was home. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

Casino Royale. How long had it been since he last held this book in his hands? Let alone read it? It reminded him again of the first time he read it and now also of his father, who gave it to him back then and who send him this book to let him know he had made it out and was alive. He went over to his bed and sat down, deciding to read a few pages while Kate was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. When he opened the book and turned the first page he stopped in surprise. His father had left him another present. He took the picture in his right hand and closed the book with his left. He was still staring at the picture when Kate came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Castle. What are you staring at?" He turned the picture to show her, but she didn't get it. She joined him on the bed to take a closer look. "Who is this?"

"This is my father." Castle said, a proud smile forming on his lips.

"You're father?" Kate asked surprised. "I thought you didn't know him?"

"I didn't, but I met him in Paris. Actually he found me and Alexis. He helped me find her, Kate. He's great." He looked at her, still smiling.

"So ...was he the person you wanted to meet? To help you find her?

"No, no. That was someone else, but he betrayed me. And my father found me before he could escape with my money or the kidnappers could shoot me. But! "he just had to say it "he shot my phone. I'm not sure if you heard it. But, yes, he did." He tried to be upset about it, but he couldn't. He was still too happy and of course he already had a new phone.

"I'm not sure what I heard. It was happening really fast." She tried not to roll her eyes."Now, please don't tell me your father is a ... " she had trouble saying this word, after all those years denying Castle theories about it.

"A spy, yes. Isn't this cool?" Now he was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes it is, kind of." She smiled at him "And it explains a lot of things."

"Yeah. Yes, it does." Castle was wrapping his left arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

* * *

They were sitting like this for a while before Kate spoke again. "What is he like?"

"I don't wanna gloat, but I would say he's kind of like me. Or I am like him. ... However. He can be serious and he can be funny, depending on the situation. He loves his family, although he's not around, he watches over them and he would do everything to keep them save. That's why he came for Alexis and me." By now Kate was smiling and was resting her had on his shoulder. "And of course he is ruggedly handsome." This comment made her roll her eyes. Castle couldn't see it, but he knew she was doing it.

Kate looked at the picture again "You're right. For his age, he looks pretty good." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes "Now we know what you will look like in thirty years." She said laughing.

Castle was thinking for a moment, hesitating to say something. He decided to take the risk. "You think you can live with that?" The smile on his face was gone. He had turned serious.

Kate just stared at him. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Was he implying to stay with her for the next thirty years? And probably longer. She hoped so. "Yes, Castle. I can live with that. As long as you can handle that I won't look the same in thirty years, either."

"Don't worry about that. I love you, Kate. And that won't change just because we're getting older." He took the picture and the book, which was still lying on his lap in his right hand, to put in aside. With his left hand he was pulling Kate closer until she was lying on top of him. Just as they started to kiss, they heard a knock on the door.

Castle sighed. "No..." Kate was rolling off of him to provide a better picture to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Come on in!"

The door opened slowly and Alexis was walking in, eyes closed. "Is it safe to open my eyes?"

"Yes, sweetie it's safe." Castle reassured her.

"Hey, dad. Kate. You know I was wondering ..."

"You wanna stay here tonight, right?" Castle guessed when she didn't finish.

"Yeah. Only if it's okay with you two.

"Of course it is, Alexis. Come on!" Kate told the redhead "I mean if it's okay with your father." Both woman were looking at Castle now, barely holding back their laughter.

Castle, a little taken aback by Kate's words, needed a minute to react. "Sure." He lifted the comforter to let Alexis get in between Kate and himself. It took Alexis not even ten minutes to drift off to sleep. Kate and Castle watching her and stealing glances at each other from time to time, before both followed her to the land of the sweat dreams.

* * *

_So, it's a little fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. I always enjoy reviews ;) thanks _

_If anyone wants to talk about the 2-parter, or anything else, don't hesitate_


End file.
